Daiki Aniki
by serianri
Summary: Aomine has a sister, and she's crazy in love with him. But it's unrequited. Will something like this ever solve itself? Knowing them, high chance no. AU-In which all GoM attend Tōō. fluff (ish)
1. Chapter 1

Daiki Aniki

 _Kako Aomine_

Hello everyone! My name is Kako and I really need to tell you something.

If Aomine Daiki was not my brother, I would have confessed to him a long time ago. But alas, the world is created to be, well, not fair for some. And in this case, me.

Today Daiki—yes, I call him that even though he's my older brother— ate my breakfast and dashed to school, causing me to be late. Mad? No, no. I'm glad he stole my breakfast that **I** made. I wouldn't have it any other way.

On the train, he didn't bother holding the door for me so I ended up taking the next train. I don't mind, as long as he's going to school because that way, I'll get to see him. You see, falling in love with your brother isn't as easy as you think. You might think that I'll have more chances to see him, but no. Didn't you know my brother is in Tōō's basketball team?

Yes. He is the absolute ace and I am his Number 1 fan. Like him, I share a love-hate relationship with basketball as well. I love basketball because Daiki loves it. I hate basketball because Daiki loves it, which means less love for me. But I know he'll notice me soon enough.

So now, I'm sitting in class, waiting for the bell to … yes! It rang! Now I'm off. Beat the crowd, beat the crowd! Lunch hour = chaos. Want food? Beat the crowd. As I spotted the mass of uniformed students shoving violently, I immediately threw myself in too.

"Three Yakisoba Pan! Three!" I yelled at the top of my lungs while squishing this other girl to suppress her from ordering. "Three!"

Did I get it? Of course I did. I'm known for this. I'm good at this. I'll do anything, even if it means beating a crowd for my dearest aniki.

With three breads in hand, I looked up to see a tall figure hover over me. Face filled with gloom, brows furrowed, hair uncombed, and a mouth curled up in a twitch—my handsome brother.

"Daiki!" I threw myself at him, only to be palmed in the face like a basketball.

"Stop calling me that." The breads were taken out of my hands and he was off with a careless wave.

Why is he so cool!?

"Is it really alright for him to treat you like that Kakocchi?" Blond friend Kise approaches. Yes. Have I introduced him yet? Kise is the school's idol. He is a model and is so popular with the girls. But I'm his only girl friend. Not girlfriend. Watch my spelling. Girl. Friend.

"Hey Kise." I throw on a smile as I pass girls throwing death darts at me with their eyes. The best feeling in the world. Jealousy. If only Daiki got jealous for me. I would very much rejoice in that.

Smiling his giddy smile, my best friend Kise Ryouta grabbed my hand and dragged me outside the courtyard and under the biggest tree looking out at the baseball field.

"What'd you pack today Kakocchi?" He pointed curiously at the lunch I brought. I slid one bento onto his crossed legs and I opened mine.

"Wah! Kakocchi sugoi!" Kise stuffed some sausage and rice into his mouth. "What the heck did you put in this? It's so simple yet so much better than the other bento boxes the other girls made me." He closed his eyes to savor the taste.

Hmph. Of course it tastes good.

"Secret," I responded.

Actually, the whole reason I learned to cook was for Daiki. I hope that one day I'll master a perfect bento and present it to him. But for now, I'll have Kise be my guinea pig. So why does it taste so good? Obviously I prepared with thoughts of Daiki.

Kise suddenly turned and looked at me seriously. "You'll make a great girlfriend Kakocchi."

"Really?" My heart fluttered. If I could be Daiki's girlfriend... I immediately drifted off to dream mode. I could just imagine, him waiting for me by the gate instead of me always trying to tag along. Sometimes I'm not lucky enough to catch him after he gets off practice.

"Kakocchi…I actually really lik…"

I jumped up. Daiki was right in front of me 100 feet away. I scrambled to my feet and dashed to him full speed ahead. No slowing down, if I did, he wouldn't let me collide against him.

Boom. Success. I landed on top of him, my hands caressing his blue hair. I bit down on my lip to feign innocence and flashed my most seductive smile. I slowly opened my eyes to pretend it was an accident, only to find myself holding onto a much smaller body than I expected.

The blue hair was there, except…Pale skin. Blank eyes, not angry-looking ones. Vanilla smell…not manly. I shoved myself off of him.

"Oh it's you Kuroko." I waved him off easily. I wonder if it ever pissed him off. Even if it did, he never showed it. Such a tolerable person.

"Aomine-san," he greeted politely. I told you he was tolerable.

Honestly, if people call me Aomine, which is my family name, occasionally I allow myself to dream that I'm actually married to aniki. But no such luck, I simply belong to the Aomine family. But for those students who don't know, they can just assume we're married. Yes, we're kind of too young for that, but I know my love for Daiki is strong enough to ride against any current of jealousy and social notions.

"Tetsu, don't be so formal. Just call her Kako. She's fine with that." Daiki gave me a shove, expecting me to help convince Kuroko.

Yes. Demanding. Straightforward. Decisive. Cool. That's why he's the love of my life.

But still…

"Daiki…I like what Kuroko calls me."

"Ugh. Stop calling me that. I'm older than you. Show some respect."

"I do respect you… and admire you… and love you!" I threw myself at him. He responded by dodging swiftly and throwing his backpack at me. The impact wasn't light. It actually stopped me for three seconds before I pounced again.

"Yeah yeah whatever…" And then he sprinted away with Kuroko.

Again I have let him escape me. If only he'd stop running so fast…at least give me a chance to catch up. It was times like these that I doubt myself. I know I love my brother, but does he love me back? Does my love ever get across to him? Would he pick me or the other girls at school? If only I had big ones like Momoi… is a man who makes me feel insecure like this worth my love? Of course, if that man is Aomine Daiki.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

 _Kuroko Tetsuya_

"Sorry about that Tetsu. Kako can be a pain sometimes."

"Aomine-kun. No need for apologies. Aomine-san is very nice."

"She's a handful. I'll treat you to a vanilla milkshake later. To make up for it."

"Aomine-kun is very nice too."

Getting along with Aomine-kun is not hard. Getting along with Aomine-san isn't hard either. I guess getting along with the Aomines isn't as hard as rumor says. Sure, they can be quite independent, both of them, but they're exceptionally nice when you get to know them.

I'm sharing with you a slice of my life that so happens to involve every other life in my one life. I'm the hidden shadow, so I notice things many people don't. I also do many things that people don't. But they don't need to know.

Lately, I find my position really hard. No matter how visible I am, I will always watch over my friends. That does not make sense. No worries. That's because you're not me.

For the past month, my friends have been acting strangely. Let's start with Kise. He calls me late at night. Most recently, it was last night. So I naturally picked up the phone.

"Kurokocchi. My heart is causing me insomnia."

And thus, I answer as professionally as I can. "I see."

"When I see Kakocchi, I get powered by this energy though…"

"Kise-kun. I think…hold on. Another phone call." So I put him on hold to answer the next caller.

"Hello?"

"Is this the Minami residence?"

"No. I think you got the wrong number… Yeah. No problem. Good night madam." So I go back to the lovesick boy who just cannot seem to acknowledge the condition he's in.

"Kise-kun?"

"Kurokocchi! My brain hurts now. I'm trying to solve this stupid history problem, but I can't. And the only thing I can think about is how much I hate homework, but like to go to class."

"Why do you like class Kise-kun?"

"Because…Kakocchi is there."

"I see. Good night Kise-kun." I hung up. I forgot I had history homework.

Hopefully Kise would just notice his own feelings. But that might be a problem because it's always him getting the attention and not the other way around.

Next up is Aomine. Lately, he's very easily irritated. Take for example, today. Just now, he said he'd treat me to a milkshake. He becomes super nice to me whenever he is irritated. I shouldn't complain about people's goodwill, but it's still unsettling that I'm enjoying without him.

It all started after basketball practice. Aomine got mad at Akashi for telling me to sit out and watch practice. I'm grateful to him, but I forgot to tell him that I specifically asked Akashi to let me sit out so I can observe. But let's not tell him.

But anyways, after practice, he got a phone call. It was late and I guess he wasn't ready to take any jokes from Aomine-san. After all, she called a few times faking injury to get him to see her. And every time, Aomine-san succeeded in having Aomine dash to find her. Unfortunately for her, today Aomine does not seem in the mood for jokes. In fact, he's probably going to ignore her.

"Aomine-kun. Are you sure we shouldn't check on Aomine-san?" I picked up the pace to match his long strides. He was already walking out of the gym.

"Nah. Ever heard of the boy who cried wolf?" He saw me nod. "Kako has to learn. She called more than five times. I'm not going this time." Aomine was determined this time to follow through with his words. I simply nodded, but I had a strange feeling about this one.

We turned on the corner and headed to Maji Burger. And then…

"Tetsu-kun!" I felt a little push from behind. I didn't need to turn back. Peach scent.

Oh. I forgot. I also have my own problems. Should mind them first.

* * *

 **A/N: Thank you very much for reading! I love to hear your feedback. We have a different narrator for this chapter. I wanted to experiment from different perspectives. It should sound like a different person. If I didn't do a good job, please do tell me. I'll work on better distinguishing each narrator. And hopefully chapter 3 will come along soon. ~Ciao**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

 _Kako Aomine_

6:59.

Hmm…that's strange. I should check once more.

7:00.

Impossible. I'm positive I called Daiki. Why isn't he here yet? Of the last few times I called, the latest he came was 15 minutes after practice. Practice should've ended a long time ago. What's he doing?

My phone obviously says I left two voice messages too. Daiki wouldn't have gotten hurt would he? Maybe that's why he's not here yet?

Pish posh. One Aomine is already hurt, there's no need for another. Maybe he just got lost trying to find me. Trying to find me…I can just imagine him turning left and then right, sweat dripping, eyes filled with concern, just to locate me. God, it's already making me blush.

Ow! I winced. Well, since Daiki isn't here yet, it won't hurt to look again…

On my knee, was a huge mass of dried blood. And each time I try to get up, pain shoots me right back down. Bending my knee forces the scab to just pull open again. Maybe if I just move it a little…great…fresh blood. Oh crap! My skirt. Great. I wonder if my skirt will wash in time for school tomorrow. Ew…school tomorrow and I haven't even started on my homework. Daiki! What's taking so long?

Maybe if I sit a little further off to the side might be better. He probably just missed me.

Okay…careful careful… ITAI! I clamped down on my knee and bit down on my lip to muffle my whimpering. That was stupid. Maybe should have crawled instead. Now I have more dirt on the wound. I seriously hope it doesn't get infected. The alcohol would sting so badly if it did.

So now, I must forget walking. Walking—I don't want to try that nor will I do it. Because when Daiki comes, he'll definitely sweep me up and carry me all the way back home.

Just the thought of it makes my falling and high potential scarring worth it. Then, when we are happy together, we can look back at it and laugh. It would be something like: "Oh Daiki honey, do you remember?" And he'll definitely be like "Of course, how can I not?"

My face…feels hot. Daiki…what you do to me is so not fair. But what you will do to me…will make up for it. I wonder if my grinning so much ever makes me look like an idiot. Well, doesn't matter. If love is a trap for idiots, then an idiot I will be. That just shows that my love is true.

I looked up at the sky. When did it get so dark? Doesn't matter. Daiki will come very soon anyways. When did it get so chilly? I better button up. Was our school uniform always this thin? Ugh. Should've listened to Ma when she told me to bring a jacket. But the uniform is so cute, how could I bear to cover it? Besides, Daiki would come soon anyways.

He'll be here very soon. I know it. He never lets me down. Dearest Daiki aniki… I wonder what's for dinner tonight. Something hot sounds nice. Just a little longer. Maybe I can take a little nap. It won't hurt to close my eyes for a little bit. Just a little bit…until Daiki comes…

What if he doesn't come…

No! He will come. He will definitely come. Daiki must be panicking now. If anything were to happen to me, he'll beat someone up and treat Kuroko really nice… How can I doubt my sweet sweet and unimaginably cool aniki? Please forgive my doubts and erase all these thoughts. Nope, I have never thought them.

 _Kako! His deep voice called out to me. His muscular arms effortlessly picked me up. And like a princess I cuffed my hands around his neck and stared at his worried gaze. His eyebrows are furrowed again. But this time, I don't like it. It's only cute when he furrows it for fun. So I poked his forehead and he snapped out of it. I smile and he dips his head and …_

"Kakocc…"

See, I knew it. Daiki would definitely come. You're late though. I'm freezing. But that's okay. I'll just lean against your body warmth. I hope we get home soon. I'm very hungry. You probably would be really hungry too. Aww…now I feel guilty for causing a late dinner.

On the bright side, this time I'm actually hurt so you wouldn't have come here for nothing. But the other times you came here to see me so that's a pretty good deal already.

Oh god. Totally forgot. Oh no no no! I forgot to weigh myself. Even if aniki is strong and healthy, I don't want him to think I'm heavy. Good thing I shared my lunch with Kise. Haha. Guess my kindness is finally rewarded. But anyways… I'm so tired… and cold.

"Kako…"

* * *

 **A/N: 3 4 7. You have now reached the author's note. I hope the reading's going well. This is a longer chapter than the previous one, but still short. I know. It's just...well, time for the next person to narrate. If you have any suggestions, review or PM me. I gladly take both.**

 **Thank you very much for your support. I'm sure I say this every chapter I post, but just to say it again.**

 **Hope to see you soon in chapter 4. Ciao~**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

 _Aomine Daiki_

"Dai-kun. Where is your sister?"

What did she say? Damn. Now I have to scan back. Damn. Why is the loading so slow?

"Dai-kun! Where's Kako-chan?"

What the hell is she talking about?

"In her room!" Why do I even bother yelling back all the time? She could just go check herself.

"Dai-kun! She's not there!" Was mom always this dramatic?

"Check the bathroom!" 9/10 times Kako's always in there combing her hair or lookin' in the mirror or somethin'. I don't even know why she bothers to look good at home. No one's lookin'.

"Daiki!" Now dad, huh? "Get down here!"

Damn. Where's my pants? Oh. There. Do I need a shirt? Yeah. Mom may get mad. Something about strippin' in front of Kako was inappropriate. But that's not the reason why I actually wear one. If I don't, Kako wouldn't stop staring at me. And then mom would get mad at me for embarrassing her. Women's logic—never understood, never will.

"Daiki. Where is your sister?" Dad's unhappy.

"Dai-kun! Kako-chan isn't home yet?" Mom clung on to my arm. Damn. I think this is where Kako inherited her touchiness. "You don't think she's in danger right?" Tears started rolling down Mom's little face. I've gotten to a point where I can't tell if it's real or fake anymore. Better play it safe. I'll assume it's real.

"Alright, alright. I'll look for her. Happy?"

"Thank you Dai-kun! Wait! Wear a jacket! It's so cold outside." Mom didn't toss it to me. She came all the way to hand it to me. What's with her? "Dad and I will eat dinner first. When you two come back, you guys can eat then okay?"

What the…

I waved my hand and didn't turn back. If I did, she'd blow me a kiss. Never mind. She did that anyways.

Man, it's cold. Where the hell is Kako anyways? I want dinner. Where'd she say she was again?

I think I got her voicemail on my phone:

You have two voicemails. First voicemail: _"Daiki! It's Kako! I'm injured pretty badly. I'm waiting at the back corner of the school. You know, the place where when we were kids we ran around and you gave me a lollipop? Come quickly! Love you~ chuu~"_

The hell… how can I ever take that seriously? Well, maybe the second voicemail makes more sense.

Second voicemail: _"Daiki! Where are you? It's getting cold so I'm going to scoot back to the alleyway. Don't worry! It's still at the same place though. If you don't see me, you can just call me out in that manly voice of yours. I'll always respond to that. You can count on it! Come quickly, okay?"_

Three hours ago? What the…that idiot can't still be waiting, right? Damn. It's chilly.

Before I even knew it, my legs started moving on its own. Faster. Faster. When did it get so dark? Damn. I can't even see clearly.

* _Ring_ *

Kako? No damn it. Kise? Not now. I'm just around the corner.

"Kako!" Come on. Goddamn it. Respond! "Kako!"

Where is she? "KAKO!" My breathing got faster. "KAKO!"

Come on Aomine. Where the hell did you give her the lollipop? The hell would I remember that? Kako, why would you remember that?

Then it hit me.

" _Wah!"_

" _Shut up, Kako!"_

" _Wah!"_

" _Here. Suck it and shut up."_

" _It's strawberry flavor."_

" _No, it's blueberry."_

" _Really? How funny. This blueberry lollipop is pink. Pink like that house."_

" _Stupid. It's strawberry."_

I was on the wrong corner.

I sprinted. Akashi's gonna kill me for not stretching. Ah…to hell with it.

Kako. I'm almost there. Hang on just a little longer. Your big brother is…

"Kise?" What is he doing over there? Who is he holding in the alley?

"What the fu** Kise!" I shoved him to the side. When his large body moved out of the way, I finally realized what was cuddled inside his jacket.

"Kako! Wake up, Kako!" Why do I sound so nervous?

Then it was me who got punched. Right across the face.

"Get your hands off of her!" I barked. Blondie really pissed me off. First doing somethin' weird to my sis and now punching me. You're gonna pay for it.

"Don't fu** with me Aominecchi. Where the hell were you?!" He's got some issues yelling at me like that.

"The hell you doin' to Kako?" Her face was pale. Cold as ice. I quickly unzipped my jacket and threw it on her.

"What you should have been doing!"

Kise kneeled down beside us and grimaced as if he was the one hurting. A pained expression didn't suit this guy. He moved his hands to help zipper her up and then his hands traveled up her skirt.

"The fu** Kis-"

I saw it. How didn't I notice it before? Kako's knee was busted pretty bad. Dried blood and fresh blood were all mixed together creating a mess.

"Call the ambulance! Why didn't you call the ambulance?!"

I think I went mad. Lifting Kise by his shirt collar, I thrust him against the wall.

"You trying to kill Kako?!" I slammed him harder this time. "What is wrong with you!?"

Just then, there was a weak tug at my leg.

"Daiki. You came!" This was not Kako's voice. Kako is energetic. Loud. Annoying. This was not Kako.

I had to look down at the fragile creature. Her eyes were barely open. Her lips were cracked. Her breathing…was loud. Like she was huffing. Don't tell me she's sick.

"Let me beat this bastard up first!" I turned back to Kise who looked sorrowfully at my sister.

"Daiki…please…" I couldn't resist her. So I once again looked upon her in her pathetic state. And still, she had on a smile. Not a forced one, but a genuine smile. "I knew…you'd come…"

I glared at Kise.

"It's not Kise's fault. I told him t…that if he t…took me away, I w…would stop being his friend…d…because aniki would d…definitely come." And that idiot smiled.

Something's wrong with her. How can someone be so stupid? Good thing it doesn't run in my blood.

Putting one hand around her shoulder and the other one under her legs, I hoisted her up.

"Hospital. We're going to the hospital."

She gave me a light bonk on my forehead. "Hospitals are for emergencies. I'm not that sick, you idiot." I think she laughed too.

Idiot? Did that fool just call me an idiot?

"I want to go home." Kako squirmed closer to me. I didn't bother to reject her this time.

I turned to look back at Kise. I was not happy with him at all. He'll get it tomorrow.

"Kakocchi!"

Kako waved to him. "You're a good friend Kise!" she said with as much energy as she could muster. Which wasn't much since Kise didn't seem to hear. I was not in the mood to clarify.

I only picked up the pace, cutting her off from wasting any more energy on someone like him. How could he leave Kako like that? So what if she ignores him? Knowing Kako who has a memory span of a worm, she'd forget the next hour. And for that reason to let her stay hurt like this…

"Daiki." Kako lifted a thin finger and pointed upwards. "The moon…"

She's probably gonna say somethin' stupid like "it's romantic," but still I looked up. It was a full moon.

"…looks like a bowl of rice."

I looked back down at Kako.

"Are you drooling?" I think I almost dropped her when her saliva detached itself from her mouth to my jacket. Damn. My favorite jacket. Maybe I'm an idiot for giving it to her.

"I'm hungry…(for…you)…Daiki."

"Ah." I was too. I'm hungry too.

* * *

A/N: 5 8 12. So...how was it? Did I not make Aomine Aomine enough? Oh...I feel so confused when it's him. I want to write about him, but so hard to write from his perspective. I hope I didn't scare you away. If it relieves the damage, the next chapter is being told by the klutz again. Hope you can join me there. ciao~


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

 _Kako Aomine_

"Nooo~ Ah~ not there. noo~" Oh. I'm burning up. This is too embarrassing "Ahh~!" I shied away but he grabbed my leg, turning me to face him.

"Kako. Shut up and stop moving!" he said in his unquestionably sexy voice. Using his incredibly long leg, he pressed against my uninjured one, locking me and preventing me to move. Bliss.

"Hold still. I'm going to put it –

"Do it Daiki. Do it quick!" I held my breath. I'm ready for it. Anytime aniki. I'm ready for you.

…

Um…Daiki? I blinked twice and peaked from behind my hands. Oh…he's looking at me. But why'd he stop? We were getting to the good part. To the pain.

"Daiki?" I tilted my head. "Ah! Why are you leaving!?" I yelled in despair.

"You do it yourself." Daiki distanced himself from me. No…the good sensation from his leg touching mine is gone! Noooooo!

"Aniki! What did I do wrong?" Puppy face mode.

He paused for a while. Hesitance. AKA room for doubt. AKA time for me to activate persuasive puppy face mode.

"Daiki. I know it's not your fault for coming so late." His eyebrow twitched. I suppressed a smirk and continued on. "And the moment you came to save me from the cold, cold, cold nighttime air when it was so dark, so dark out." He winced. Time for the final blow. "And who knew if Kise would have took off his clothes just to give me a bit of his own body heat if you arrived a little later."

Hehehe. Daiki's turning around and walking towards me again. And when he was right at the foot side of my bed, he knelt down like a knight pledging his allegiance. I grinned. I win.

"If you like Kise so much, why didn't you just say so?" He dipped his hand in his pocket and yanked the pack of gauze out. "Why don't you just call him over to help you put it on? Or do you need me to call him for you?" This time Daiki aniki smirked.

Oooh. The bad boy has surfaced. Kako like. Kako really like.

"Forgive me dearest brother." I grabbed him by the arm before he could scoot away. "Kako, no matter what, only has eyes for Daiki."

I felt his hand hold my forehead. And then push me away. "Put the gauze on yourself. I'm going downstairs to eat."

"Don't leave me here~"

He slammed the door loudly. As I stared at the barricade between him and me, I thought of something brilliant. I shuffled around in the blanket and when I was wrapped safely enough, I threw myself on the floor.

*Thud*

Ouch! I hope Daiki heard that. And soon he'll come rushing in, regretting that he left me earlier to grab some dinner, which I deprived him of because of my little accident.

Three. Two. One. The door flung open.

"Kako-chan!" Mom fled to my side and picked me up as if I was a dying child. "Are you okay?" Was mom always this dramatic?

"Pssssss…mom…" I whispered. "I'm trying to get Daiki's attention. Not yours." My attempt failed big time.

"Kako-chan." Mom stared at me in disappointment. "I thought I raised you better."

I looked at her with shame on my face. I guess I was a bit lacking in the rational field. Maybe I should've thrown myself sooner so that Daiki would witness it live.

"If you're trying to seduce Dai-kun, you don't fall with a blanket wrapped around you. Think about all the magazines we found in his room during the New Year cleanup. You must dress like that girl on the cover. Unbutton the first two buttons and good. At least you're wearing some short shorts. This way he can see your legs. And see that…ouch. Good thinking. Dai-kun would easily listen to you if he were reminded of his mistake for not finding you sooner. And then use this opportunity to force him to take you home everyday after his basketball practice."

"Ma…" Tears trickled down my face. "You're so smart… if only Daiki inherited such brilliance from you, then I wouldn't have to try so hard to convey my as-if-not-obvious enough feelings."

"Kako-chan. You can do this." I saw fire in mom's eyes and suddenly I was fueled with energy again.

"Daiki, you're mine!" I balled my fist with determination.

"That's my girl! Go get him during dinner. It's going to be just the two of you." She winked and then left.

"Ma…wah!" Mom's just too cool.

Now for my shirt. Unbutton two. Would three be good? No. Three should remain my trick up my sleeve. Hair…good. Okay. I'm ready.

Fu… How do I get down the stairs? How'd I even get up in the first place? I think I fell asleep when Daiki carried me home.

Fell asleep when Daiki carried me home!? How could I be such an idiot? I should've savored every second. I totally forgot and took a shower too! I washed away aniki's precious touch. Wah!

"Dai-kun!" I leaned against the door to eavesdrop on mom. "Kako-chan is hungry too. Why don't you bring some dinner to her!"

Mama you're the absolute best! Thank you heavens for sending me into this family!

There was no knock when Daiki barged in. He's so assertive. He should do that more often. I wouldn't mind at all… *drools*

"Where's my food?" I playfully demanded.

He walked closer to me. I like this. He didn't stop until he was right at my face, barely an inch away.

"You want food, princess?" He asked tauntingly.

I nodded and held my breath. Please no nosebleed until after he turns around. I want to enjoy this for as long as I …

Daiki swooped me up like a princess. This was not bad too. So worth the falling~

"Kako!"

I snapped out of it. Before I even knew it, he dropped me off at the kitchen. I didn't even notice we were already there, maybe because I kept on looking at Daiki from that very special angle. So dreamy~

"Mom and dad ate everything. So you cook for us. Call me when you're done." Daiki stomped away into the living room and switched on the TV.

Daiki told me to cook! How long have I been waiting for those words?

They say: The way to a man's heart is through his stomach.

I am determined to satisfy both.

* * *

 **A/N: Heya! Pleasure to update again. Personally, I enjoy writing from Kako's POV. Since I don't think I'm doing the rest of them justice esp Aomine. So...tell me which perspective you like reading from or which one you would like to read from. HEHE. I'm curious. Ciao~**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

 _Ryouta Kise_

Kako is grinning stupidly to herself again. Sure, we were sitting on the grass and eating lunch in a picnic fashion, but she shouldn't be forgetting that I'm right in front of her. She really knows how to treat those who care for her huh?

"Kakocchi..." I snapped my fingers a few times in front of her.

"Kise." That stupid grin again. "Did you know what happened yesterday?"

Of course I knew what happened, you psycho.

"Daiki rescued me and carried me all the way home. He even let me cook for him." She clapped her hands to her cheeks and sighed. "My savior..."

I was the one by your side. Did you forget that?

"And you know what after?" She didn't even give me the chance to show my disinterest when she continued, "He said my cooking is 'not bad'. Kise! Do you know what that means? I'm fit to be a candidate for his wife!"

Delusional. She really is.

"But Kise!" she yelled randomly and put her hands on her hips. "How dare you slap that precious face of my brother?"

Oh. That she remembers. Nothing else?

"You evil model! Just because you have a nice face that a majority of people like, doesn't mean you have the right to ruin other people's face!"

Kako. Praise you give to your brother. Hate you give to me.

"Kise! What if Daiki gets mad at you? I might have to stop talking to you."

"No!" I startled her when I grabbed her by her arm. Her eyes were wide with wonder, with sincere cluelessness. How can she criticize how oblivious Aominecchi is when she blatantly ignores my obvious feelings?

"Kakocchi. You aren't playing fair." My hair fell naturally and hid my eyes. That's good. I didn't want to scare her anymore than she looked. I'm not usually like this around her.

"Kise." A small hand extended out to brush my blonde bangs away. "I spilled my juice."

I looked down at her white blouse which was now soaked in orange dye.

"I smell like orange. Hehe. Good thing I like this flavor." She started laughing.

I surrendered a look of defeat and closed my eyes. How could I get mad at her? No matter how mindless of my feelings she is...

I felt a tugging at my blazer and looked over when I saw her using it to dab at her orange stains near her chest.

"Kakocchi!" Then we began our tug of war. I tugged, of course. If I didn't, she would seriously drench my iron pressed blazer to her juice stains. Knowing her, she would do it. If I had to describe her, she would be the type who would drag others into the mud so that she wouldn't be the only one dirty. Selfish, yet so readable.

And did I mention she was Aominecchi's sister?

With a major yank, I was pulled forward and fell on top of her. With my lightning reflexes, I caught myself from falling onto her completely. With both palms pressed to the grass under us, I held my position, two inches away from her. The sweet orange scent filled my nostrils and I gulped.

"Kakocchi. When I count to three, push me off so I don't fall on you."

She nodded obediently and placed her hands flat against my chest.

"One, two, three!"

There was a quick maneuver as I released one hand and fell on the other side, completely dodging contact with the girl under me and successfully avoiding her previous knee injury.

And then something fell on my stomach. More like someone. I looked up wide-eyed at Kakocchi who took the same position I was at earlier. She yanked my tie up, nearly choking me, until I placed a hand behind me for support.

"Yes?" my voice asked unevenly.

"Kise. You're only my best friend. Nothing more!" Kako rushed to say before looking away.

My heart immediately felt like it sank even below the grassy surface that I was lying against. Kako shifted a little but ended up squashing me once more, adding to the weight I already felt.

"Hey." She lightly shook me to regain my attention.

Yes, Miss Kako. What else more do you wish to do to hurt me?

"But...I do know everything you do for me."

Did I hear wrong?

"Don't squint." She gave me a meaner push to the chest. "I mean it." There was a slight hint of frustration in her expression before she pushed off.

I blinked as I watched her hug her bandaged knee and writhe awkwardly on the floor.

"Ow...ow...my knee."

And I strangely found that very entertaining, especially the part when she rolled down the little hill we were sitting at. I guess there's never a normal day with Kako.

"Hey Kakocchi! Don't roll too fa…"

But before I could finish my sentence, I lost her attention to—him, _again_.

* * *

 **A/N: Hey everyone! Thanks for coming back/joining in again! Haven't updated in awhile due to my previous laptop crashing (taking the lives of all my written chapters for all my stories...thus sending me into a slump). But I hope this chapter was enjoyable!**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N** : Hey everyone! Soo... I know it's been a while since I updated Daiki Aniki, which makes me all the more excited to publish this chapter. Thank you all for your very nice comments~

* * *

 **Chapter 7**

Maybe three more pictures on this page. Then I need to go home and take more. But he's always moving around so they are going to be blurry ones. Too bad Photoshop doesn't fix that. Guess I'll just have to put more of me in there, though I would much rather have more of someone else.

"Ew. Kako is laughing to herself again. What's wrong with her?"

Maybe I can swap this picture with that one. Oh silly me. This angle captures his biceps so much clearer. I have much to learn.

"Please don't make me talk to her. She's grinning to herself again. I'm scared."

From the side of my vision, I caught sight of a bunch of girls (with way too much time on their hands) inching towards me. But I had more important things to do than to question their awkwardness; thus, continued snipping and gluing.

"Kako-chan?"

Now gel pens.

"Kako!"

Ribbons and hearts. Glitter would look nice too. Blue glitter. Blue.

"Hey you!"

Where are my scissors? I looked in my desk where they usually sat patiently and readily. But they weren't there.

"Where are my scissors?" I looked around to make sure it wasn't on the floor.

"Kako! I have your scissors."

I looked up to see this girl holding my scissors and I extended my hand to grab it back.

"What are you doing Kako-chan?"

"I'm making a scrapbook diary of Daiki."

"Isn't that your brother?"

I nodded as I planted a heart sticker next to my honey.

"Hey. Aren't you good friends with Kise?" another girl chimed in.

I shrugged. "Sure." Maybe I should put another heart sticker. I need to buy more since I used all of the big hearts on the previous page.

"Um Kako..."

These girls are really annoying. They should be busy working on the props and costumes for the play that's like in two days.

"Yo Kako."

A hand slammed onto my desk right above my notebook. I looked up at the rude being.

"What?" I stood up too. Haha. I'm taller-not a surprise since I share Daiki's genes.

"You're not helping out for the culture festival at all."

"I'm your understudy. What can you want me to do?"

"So basically you have nothing to do."

I applauded her sudden realization. Why else would I sign up for this position? I need time to work on my scrapbook of love.

"Yeah. So leave me alone." God.

"It's not fair that you're not doing anything," the nominated Juliet announced to the others who were occupied with the decorations and stage backgrounds.

Hands stopped moving and all eyes were looking at me.

"What do you want that I can give you?" I asked with dread. I can just tell they want something.

"Since you're so good friends with Kise, you should ask him to help out with our play. If he plays the Romeo, it'll attract a lot more people. If more people come, then there will be more donations. Don't forget, this year is special since we are doing this for a good cause."

"What's so good about Kise? He's not even in our class."

If Daiki played Romeo, I'd kill you to play Juliet.

"You're just trying to keep Kise to yourself."

Her hand was still atop my scrapbook and her fingers were threatening to walk on the blue glitter glue that was still waiting to dry.

"I'll ask him, I'll ask him," I said in defeat.

With a triumphant grunt, she removed herself from my property.

"Now leave the understudy alone."

Being boy hungry is okay, but these people don't have taste. Sure Kise is pretty tall with a pretty face, but other than that, I don't see what else is going for him. He's so slim and pale.

But my Daiki aniki on the other hand. Oh god, his godlike features and sexy smirk. Kise can't even try to achieve such greatness-not even if he maxed the stats of his copy skills.

Before I could dream on any further, it was time for lunch. I quickly grabbed a table in the cafeteria and in a heartbeat, the seat in front of me was taken.

"Kakocchi!"

"The sunshine is here. So what is your class doing for the culture fest?"

I stabbed at a fried potato before stuffing it into my mouth.

"Cosplay cafe."

I looked up at a grinning Kise. "But they didn't let me participate since they said it wouldn't be fair. Well to be honest, they didn't let Akachi participate either, he's pretty popular too."

"And my brother?" I questioned. Kise shook his head and I grinned this time. Of course.

"Well, if you don't have anything to do, you can come and support our class play. It's Romeo and Juliet," I threw out casually.

"I was planning to. You didn't have to tell me."

"Glad you offered yourself. My class nominated you as our Romeo." I flashed my notorious smile that never failed to swoon Kise.

He shook his head, but it was a shake that meant there was room for consideration.

"What role are you playing Kakocchi?"

"Juliet." What? I was telling the truth. I am playing Juliet-just the understudy part.

"Okay then. Only if you're the Juliet." Boy, he seemed excited. Better not ruin the surprise.

"Okay then Romeo." I winked at the girls who had their hawk eyes glued on Kise. The real Juliet caught my hint and whispered to her friends who squealed in unmasked excitement.

Job well done Kako. Juliet will get her Kise Romeo and I will remain the understudy.

But honestly, if I didn't have to finish my second installment of my love diary, I wouldn't really mind memorizing my lines. As repetitive as the story is, I love the forbidden love concept. Compared to this, my love for Daiki is completely normal.

On second thought, I might just read that script over.

"Goodbye Kise!" I yelled as he waved his hand and walked in the direction back home. "Stay safe and cover your face!" I heard a light chuckle from him before I closed the door and walked back into the kitchen where a special someone was waiting for me.

"The hell Kise doing at our house so late at night?"

Well, because of his tight schedule, he couldn't make it to rehearsal but said he still wanted to practice his lines. When I told him to memorize the lines himself, he said he could do it faster if he had a Juliet to practice with. Since I was going to read the script anyways, I thought it would be more entertaining to do some role play with my best friend. And indeed it was pretty fun to play Romeo's best friend, enemy, and lover with all of the wigs that Kise uses for his model shoots.

Thinking about it made me giggle as I happily hopped over and looped my hands around brother's arm.

"What? Jealous?" I smiled creepily.

"No. Just curious."

His attempt to squirm away from his eternal parasite was cute but futile.

"Daiki. You know you're the only one for me."

"Yeah yeah sure. But what were you two doing in your room. Like seriously Kako, you locked the door."

I smell jealous curiosity. Knowing how short tempered Dai-chan is, better tell him before he gets mad at Kako.

"If I tell you, you can't tell Kise okay?"

Aniki let out a forced grunt and I spilled the beans.

"You're cruel to play with a boy's heart like that."

I grinned. I didn't really hear what Daiki said but I always loved how he looks when he lectures me with that serious expression. He thinks he has this big brother authority over me-how cute, but delusional. Kako has her own mind.

Well, a mind of my own, I really have. But an intelligent mind, not so much I guess. Because if I was just a bit more intelligent, I would've heeded my dear brother's words. Who knew the consequences would come so quickly?

Okay, so partially it's my fault. I didn't tell Kise about the situation and he went to rehearsal yesterday with the real Juliet whom he thought was my understudy. So when he found out the truth today, our Blonde Romeo backed out. Now the entire class is in disarray and I am to blame.

I crossed my arms and put my head on the table to block out the bickering.

"I'm really really sorry! I deserve to die. I'm such a bad understudy. I'm a terrible Romeo. I'm awful. I'm so sorry!"

I didn't have to look up to know it was Sakurai again. That boy-God. I think that deep down, he's a perfectionist. Otherwise, there is no need for him to feel guilty and apologize for every little detail. He is a great Romeo for the visuals (you see, Kise attracts the girls, but this guy—I tell ya—is a force to be reckoned with) except for the fact that he would apologize each time he missed a word or stutter in fear of missing one in which he would apologize too.

My nap was awoken by an angry Juliet who threw the script near my feet. She was but a blur and I don't think she was directing anything towards me, but I listened anyway.

"I can't handle this anymore! I refuse to act with an understudy of the understudy! The play is going to be a joke! I quit being Juliet!"

A few more blurs went to chase her, but a few new people came for me. I was still groggy from the nap so when they started dressing me up, I was still struggling to understand the situation.

"Did she quit? Why'd she quit? I don't know the lines too well!" I looked frantically at the girl helping me slap on some powder.

"You'll be a great Juliet! Don't worry Kako-chan!"

"I haven't even rehearsed!" The script was shoved into my hands. I began storming through the pages.

It's not getting into my head omg. I don't want to make a fool of myself in front of Daiki! Kako think. How can I memorize this faster?

No duh. I'll just picture Daiki as my Romeo and the words would come naturally. And within 20 minutes, all my anxiety melted into a satisfied grin. With my Daiki visuals and Kise role play exercises, I would definitely nail it better than Sakurai can play Romeo. No worries.

"Kako! The scene just ended, the masquerade party scene is starting! You're up!" our class president director gave handed me a fully decorated face mask and I put it on.

"Oh Kako! You look so pretty!" she fawned and I rehearsed what was going to happen.

It should be easy. Just walk out, spot Romeo, dance with Romeo, whisper to Romeo, and reluctantly part with Romeo, only to reunite with Sakurai backstage and laugh it out. Easy.

I lifted my gown—my classmates really went all out for this gown (which wasn't even supposed to be worn by me in the beginning)—and walked onto the stage. And the moment I stepped out into the light, all eyes were on me. I looked out to the audience, searching the crowd, only to be blinded by the light shining on the stage. Staring straight into the light but unable to focus anymore, I took a few steps backwards and almost slipped if not for a firm hand grabbing onto my waist.

Again, I shook my head a little to get a clearer vision. My eyes were still amazingly unadjusted to the lighting. But luckily, I recognized Romeo's blue outfit. I smiled, silently proud of dear Sakurai for not apologizing for saving me from falling.

With a slight push, I was back on my two feet and accompanied Sakurai into a strangely romantic dance. I didn't dare look up, afraid that if we made eye contact, I would start laughing and cause him into another panic attack. So I simply leaned against him and matched his steps.

I would have never noticed that Sakurai had such a broad chest until this day. Nor would I ever had thought him even the slightest bit manly if not for this dance. And here I was teasing him that he needed to drink more milk. I really have to apologize for underestimating him this time. Or I could do it now, since he's lowering his head to whisper.

"You should apologize for looking too good," I whispered, half chuckling at my wit.

"And you really have to learn some respect when talking to your elder," a familiar voice replied.

"Seems like someone is really getting into the role of Romeo," I winked at the masked Romeo who had the most amazing pair of blue eyes. Sakurai really works blue contacts. "Any girl would fall for you if you look at them like that."

I was spun around, mentally laughing at how Sakurai must be blushing his face off behind his mask.

"And to think you didn't want to play Juliet because Kise quit?" Now he let out an all too familiar but muffled chuckle—thanks to the mask I couldn't hear too well.

I let out a laugh but caught myself in time to perform another spin. "Guess I can't thank Kise enough."

The music stopped playing and in the background, the class president was signaling to remove the mask. Time to breathe. Okay. No laughing when I see Sakurai. I swallowed, licked my lips, and practiced smiling one last time behind the mask. He reached for his too, and I mimicked his actions, removing it at the same time.

And boy, was Romeo unexpectedly shocked as I was.

* * *

 **A/N** : I will try my best to update! I don't want to leave anyone hanging (haha, who am i kidding)


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

 _Sakurai's POV_

"Aaahhhhhhh! Daiki's playing Romeo. OMG! Can we just please skip to the kiss scenes and the other goodies," Kako's voice filled the backstage as she continued gushing to her costume helper.

She seems so happy that I'm not Romeo. Well, only her though. Everyone else is rather displeased.

"I'm really sorry. Really really sorry Aomine-san," I repeat over and over again to my basketball teammate who is casting a cold stare on me.

It's scary when he gets angry. When I see him, all I can think of is apologizing so that I don't have to hear him yell at me. I'm so sorry.

"Sakurai. Why the hell is Kako playing Juliet?" Aomine barked out in a loud whisper. "She's my sister for god's sake. How the hell are we supposed to do the kiss scene in front of the entire-"

"Romeo! You're up! Get on stage NOW!" class president signaled as her stage hands pushed the towering giant back into the spotlight and away from me.

I bowed my head as Aomine was forcefully dragged away.

I'm really sorry Aomine-san. I don't know. Maybe just peck her on the cheek?

Being me, there's never a chance to be relieved. After the blue one leaves, I'm confronted with the blonde.

"Sakurai!"

Dressed in a fancy outfit, Kise or should I say the new "Paris" approaches me like a lion hunting a deer. I begin immediately to lower my head.

"I'm so sorry I'm such a bad understudy. I'm so awful at acting that I can't be your understudy. In fact, I'm so awful that Aomine-san had to replace me as an understudy. I'm so sorry!"

"How did Aomine end up replacing you?"

Yes, he still sounds pretty angry.

"I'm so sorry. I pleaded Aomine to take my place," I confess in guilt.

Kise didn't like my answer.

"How could you do that? How can you let Aomine play Kako's lover? Romeo and Juliet have a kiss scene for god's sake!"

Yes. I know that. I've been scolded once already. Now I feel even more awful.

"I'm so so so sorry about that. I didn't know Kako-chan was going to play Juliet. It all happened so fast. Since I couldn't do it, I begged Aomine-san to take my place. Since the original Juliet felt embarrassed that she had to act with the understudy's understudy, she quit; thus, forcing Juliet's understudy—Kako-chan—to be Juliet. Either way, it's my fault. If I was better, then we wouldn't be having this conversation. I'm sorry!"

Kise scratched his head in distress. "We have to fix this right now-"

"Paris! You're up!" class president's people ended up dragging Kise into the dark stage too.

Deja vu.

"Sakurai-kun," a little voice came from behind me.

I turn to see Kuroko sucking his vanilla milkshake through a straw.

"Kuroko-san," I greet.

He gives me a pat on the shoulder as if he feels my pain. "What's done has been done. We'll just have to wait for a miracle while we enjoy the show."

I nod. At least Kuroko is on my side.

Well, worse comes worse. Aomine and Kako can just kiss for all I care. I'll just apologize afterwards.

* * *

last updated: 7/4/17; pub: 2/18/18; 9 21 22

 **A/n: hey there everyone! this is the shortest chapter since it's not narrated by our usual cast :P anyway, just wanted to let you know that this will eventually be finished. Eventually. thx for reading and hopefully enjoying Daiki Aniki!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

 _Kako's POV_

"Kako, please stop tapping," Class Pres advises as she brushes my hair for the hundredth time. "And sit still."

I'm trying. But it's so hard to stop my heart from jumping. I'm dancing right now—in my head. Next scene is when Romeo visits Juliet in her room. Oh god! I want more scenes like these.

Hahahahaha. Life's so great~

"You're up, go go," Class Pres cheers me on.

I immediately dash to the "balcony" and look out to the bushes—well, the green shrub looking prop.

"Romeo! Where art for thou Romeo!" I throw out.

"Juliet…" Daiki's manly voice dully calls.

Even using monotone, he sounds great.

My beautiful brother stands up from his crouched position behind the green thing and my eyes light up.

"Come up, hurry," I wave at him.

Romeo is then supposed to smile and leap up the stairs at where I'm standing. But Daiki's not moving.

Did he forget? Stage fright?

I call again and motion him to stand next to me. Still, he stands still like a statue.

"Romeo. UP here!" I yell as the audience begin muttering and some obviously laughing.

"I'm actually good right here."

My eyes narrow—he's obviously playing hard to get.

"When did you become so shy Romeo?" I tease. "Come up so we can talk."

And kiss. And do other stuff.

"I play basketball so I'm pretty tall. We can talk just fine with me standing here."

God. My man is so stubborn. Guess he simply wants to be punished by my persistence.

Placing my hands on my hips, I exaggeratedly yell, "Yeah, but we can't kiss if you're on the ground and I'm on the balcony!"

"We could do without that tonight. Or any night. After all, our families are the same."

Aomine totally ad-libbed that. What the heck? The audience actually laughed. Well, that could go both ways. After all, EVERYONE in our school knows we have the same last name.

And some even think we're married buhahahahaha. They'd be right about that soon enough.

"Yes, but our love can conquer that so just come up so we can celebrate. Stop testing my patience."

I flash my angelic smile. Daiki hates it when I pretend to be a good girl.

Yes, I was right. He's coming up.

Oh! He's holding my face in his large hand. Time to pucker up!

"Oi .Et. You're only a child. It's past your curfew."

"Goodnight kiss?"

I close my eyes one more time. I know you want it aniki. I know you want this as much as I do.

"Dream on," he said casually before leaping off the stairs to the "balcony" and exiting the stage.

I'm left speechless.

Daiki played it off so cool~ OMG! He's showing that he's dominant! That HE controls the situation and not Kako!

OMG I LOVE YOU SAKURAI FOR DROPPING OUT!

And then scene. I happily skip off the stairs and twirl back to get my hair combed and costume changed.

But then an angry blonde best friend approaches me.

"You lied to me."

He looks frustrated.

"No I didn't, Kise. I told you I was playing Juliet."

I am in fact playing Juliet.

"I only agreed to play Romeo if you were Juliet but YOU were the UNDERSTUDY!"

"YEAH! But now I'm JULIET! JULIET!" I yell back, not knowing why we're both yelling.

"How did this even happen?" Kise finally asks in a softer voice.

I shrug. "Fate?"

"Can't be."

I look at Kise.

"Did you really want to play the main character so bad? If you did, why'd you quit? Because you quit, the real Juliet quit and I had to sub in."

I cross my arms and start my tapping again. Well, because of him, I get my Romeo aniki so I shouldn't be so hard on him.

"I only wanted to be Romeo if you're…my Jul-"

"But look! You took Sakurai's spot as Paris! You're still sort of important in the play. Trust me, nowadays, girls dig the side characters."

I give him an encouraging wink, but somehow it didn't cheer him up.

"Kakocchi," he looked down with his bangs hanging down. That's usually not a good sign coming from Mr. Sunshine. "You can't kiss Aominecchi."

He actually said it.

"What did you say?"

"I said, you can't kiss your own brother."

What the…

"Hey Kise. I kiss who I want."

"You can't."

"Who are YOU to tell ME what to do?"

Does he seriously not know that this has been my dream since, I don't know, I was born?

"I'm only telling you because I care."

"It seems the only one you care about is yourself."

I knew I said a little too much when Kise didn't come up with another remark that I could respond to.

Shoot. I didn't mean it. But…I hate apologizing. Darn.

"Hey Kise…" I initiate, but he shocked me when he pushed my hand away.

"Kakocchi. I care for you. I can't tell if you're just pretending to not notice or not, but I really care for you."

I look at him, then avert my gaze as I lock onto the sight of my aniki.

When I look at Daiki, my mind just kind of slips out of this world.

So it really surprised me when I was pulled back by Kise's firm grip that pulled me back to face him. There's a first for everything I guess.

"For once, can't you just see me instead of your brother?"

* * *

pub: 2/19/18; 9 22 22

 **a/n: OMG! I'm surprised that so many of you came back to support Daiki aniki! I'm so touched. this is sort of a fast update? thx for your luv and support~**


End file.
